


Vertigo

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew how much I loved him. implied Puzzleshipping. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, whoever does, does, slight spoilers to the manga.

I never knew these feelings I had. I knew I had to let Yami go. But sometimes, saying goodbye, just hurts, and while this is not the end for me, but just only the beginning, I never knew what would have happened if Yami had stayed. We did enjoy ourselves the last month in Egypt, before we said goodbye. But I am feeling slightly dizzy, and loosing balance, it's like without Yami, I am not sure, what would happen. I really loved him, and I am sure he loved me back. But no matter how hard these tears roll down my face, I know that Yami will always stay in my heart, no matter what. I never knew how much I loved him.

I might be experiencing some vertigo in my heart, but at least now, I know who I will be in the future. I should start standing tall, because that's one direction to start with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
